The advent and widespread adoption of small, solid-state, portable devices for storage and play of media, such as music, books and video, has been startlingly fast and widespread. MP3 players, as exemplified by the IPOD® devices, as well as so-called smart phones which include a media storage capability, as exemplified by the IPHONE® devices, have made portable media a convenience, if not perceived as a necessity, of a large population segment in developed and developing countries.
Such devices, which may be characterized herein generally as “portable media devices,” are very light and compact, and are often used in conjunction with wired headphones (which may also be characterized as earphones), which may take the form of on-ear or over-ear headphones, or in-ear headphones, commonly termed “earbuds,” for users to access audio media while walking, jogging, cycling or other everyday activities that require movement from a fixed position. As a result, when an individual carries a portable media device, it may prove difficult to easily and comfortably extend the earphone wiring from the location of the portable media player to the user's ears, particular in cooler or cold weather when jackets, sweaters, sweatshirts, waterproof shells, parkas, coats and other outerwear is required. While it is possible to incorporate a wiring harness into a garment to provide a connection between a portable media play and headphones, many outerwear garments require washing from time to time. However, a complete wiring harness including headphones is not susceptible to washing without damage to the headphones. Waterproof headphones are available; however, such products are more expensive than non-waterproof headphones, and the sound quality of these products is generally inferior.